What it Means
by Relinquished Light
Summary: Yami was always been a loner and ridiculed by his classmates, but one day he meets another loner and maybe together they can survive YYxY


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
I carefully wrapped my fingers around the doorknob to the school. It took everything I had not to turn and run. I hated this place. I could see figures moving back and forth in the hallways. They were greeting their friends and gossiping. It was a conventional ritual that almost everyone performed.  
  
But instead I do everything I can to avoid it.  
  
I just wish I was invisible, School in all one long nightmare of public humiliation that I can't seem to wake up from. Everyday something new is pointed out about me.  
  
Of course it's always ridicule.  
  
There are so many other people in the school who are just as much hated as me, but for some reason I'm specifically picked on. I wish I was treated like the others. Just one of the plain pieces of dirt being crush under the platform shoes of ruling clique of this school. Instead I'm the rock. Kicked around until one day I shatter in to a myriad of pieces and brushed off to the side.  
  
The hairs on the nape of my neck prickled and I knew someone was approaching. I threw the door open and plunged in to the hoards of perpetual students. As I walked by whispers and quizzical stares graced my presence. I kept my crimson eyes down and kept walking. If I just ignored it eventually it would go away.  
  
Then again I'm probably lying to make myself feel better.  
  
To be blunt I'm merged in and endless hell until I some how manage to crawl out of this pit and fall in to the other pit full of working class citizens and a few contumelious jerks who step on your spine until just until its about to crack.  
  
I kept walking until I felt myself bump into another person. I quickly looked up and spat out an "Gomen Nasi" and I realized who I had bumped in to.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
He was number one on the list of things I never wanted to be near.  
  
Number two was humanity in general.  
  
He cast me a look and after a few glances around that confirmed he had an audience he smirked.  
  
"How dare you run into me! Do you think it's funny?" Jounouchi yelled and I felt my book being ripped from my arms and pitched across the hall. I scurried to grab them, Hoping that he was bored already with tormenting me. As I bent down I felt a sharp kick connect with my back and I collapsed to the ground. He pushed with shoe in to my head and I felt the rubber to close for comfort slowly sting my skin.  
  
"Come on, Beg you little piece of crap" Jounouchi said and gained some laughs from the crowd. My face burned with humiliation, but I stayed on the ground hoping it would end soon. I felt his foot come off my cheek and I knew what was coming and I braced for impact. But the sharp connection of his foot to my bruised face never came. From what I could see the group of spectators and separated and Jounouchi had left.  
  
Pair of black shoes were in front of me.  
  
"They are gone now" he said and I realized it was the anti-social science teacher who always seemed to be on the roof smoking. He made no effort to help me up, but just walked away.  
  
"He probably didn't want to get even more unpopular with the students then he already is" I said bitterly to myself and stood up. I brushed myself off and continued walking to classroom. This was a common ritual, Public Humiliation was probably more highly rated then whatever song was most popular on the radio.  
  
I reached my classroom as the ten minute bell went off. Usually I liked to put off going in to class until the last minute, but today after the little incident even hiding in the boys bathroom was not safe. I walked in end the conversation ceased.  
  
The room was completely silent as I walked to my seat and sat down. An giggle broke the silence and I knew instead of resuming to their previous conversation they would start a new one and the first line was always:  
  
"I hate that Yami kid"  
  
I stared at the board. I tried to focus on the black and drift my mind in to a delirious state of being, but I was painfully aware of the whispers around me. I closed my eyes for a minute trying to picture the woods near my house, but I voice next to me interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
  
I turned and say another one of my classmates, Seto Kaiba. I barely ever spoke to him which was fine with me since I really try to avoid all social situations.  
  
"...Nothing" I mumbled and my face flushed. I hated it when anyone else caught me off guard.  
  
"Fine. I was just checking if you were dead or not. Not that it really matters to me." He said stoutly and sat down.  
  
A flurry of movement caught my attention. The classroom doors were flung open and Jounouchi and his groupies walked through the door. I sighed. He smiled at them and in a flirtatious manner sat down in his seat and signaled for one of the girls to sit on his lap. She giggled and he smirked.  
  
I stared for a minute and turned back to the blackboard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaiba glaring at Jounouchi and his fists seemed to be shaking.  
  
"Arrogant fool" he mumbled under is breathe. I watched him quizzically. Why did he hate Jounouchi as much and even possibly more than I did. Kaiba caught me staring at him and spat "What are you looking at" I quickly turned away and the door the classroom. My History teacher walked through the door and the talking seemed to get quieter.  
  
"Yami, I need to talk to you" He said and I sighed. I stood up from my desk and followed him in to the hallway.  
  
"Yami, I've gotten some rumors of you cheating off another students test" He said and his face was creased with concern. I gasped and quickly stuttered out  
  
"I didn't I didn't c-c-cheat"  
  
"Well it was not a full blown accusation, I'm just warning you" he said and walked back inside the classroom. I followed him. My stomach was filled with shame. My teacher thought I cheated. I sat in my chair as he started the lesson. I suddenly notcied a piece of paper folded up in to a small square on my desk. I picked it up and opened it. It read:  
  
How did you talk go...Cheater?  
  
My face hardened and I looked up. Jounouchi was smirking and I knew who spread the lie to my teacher. I felt rage build up inside me, but it died away because my cowardice overcame it. I slowly sunk in to a delirious state of being as Mr. Jiwas monotonous voice drowned on about Edo Castle or some other pointless piece of History. I watched the minutes tick by and my teachers came and went. The bell rang signifying it was time for lunch. I didn't bring any today and I decided to just hide outside in the back garden.  
  
I maneuvered way through the hallways and finally reached door to the back gardens.  
  
Salvation.  
  
I walked to the bench that was shaded by the cherry blossom tree and I closed my eyes and collapsed on the bench.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" A malicious voice from around the bend said.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Jounouchi with his arms around a girl, but he unraveled himself from her embrace and walked towards me as he pulled up his sleeves  
  
And balled his fists.  
  
-----  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and please review  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
I looked on the poor boy. His shirt was ripped and covered with dirt. His hair that was identical to mine seemed to be brown instead of shining gold. His looked up at me with his shining purple eyes.  
  
"H-H-Hi my names Yugi" He said and stood up 


End file.
